


The Pissing Contest

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Summer Camp, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Deucalion go to the same summer camp and have a pissing contest over who is better, and it ends in the best way ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pissing Contest

Peter Hale glowered at Deucalion. _More like Douche-calion..._ He thought to himself, even more annoyed that his best comeback was a shitty pun. A group of young campers walked passed them, barely looking up. Everyone knew better than to get involved when Peter and Deucalion argued.

“Dude, just admit it!” Deucalion grunted, leaning so close Peter could feel his breath on his cheek. “I won the race, I’ve won more of our little contests, and therefore-” Peter closed the space between them and kissing the other boy roughly. When they parted, Peter tasted blood and his lip was a little swollen. “I bet my dick is bigger.” Peter groaned.

“Would you just! Shut up! And kiss me!” Peter growled and dragged him behind a cabin, pulling him close, kissing him again, his hips grinding into the other’s. They kissed for a few minutes before Deucalion broke the kiss and Peter nipped at his neck.

“No hickeys…” Deucalion cautioned.

“No hickeys,” Peter agreed grabbing Deucalion’s hips to get a better angle to grind into.

“I bet you I can make you get off faster,” Deucalion whispered as he slid his hand into Peter’s swim trunks. Peter groaned, pulling Deucalion in for another kiss.

“Doubtful. Your mouth is awful busy…” Deucalion made a face and dropped to his knees tugging Peter’s shorts down. Some other boys rushed past, but Peter and Deucalion ignored them knowing they were well hidden. Peter was hard and wet. Deucalion put his mouth round the pink tip, sucking gently before letting it rest on his lips, looking up at Peter who rolled his eyes a little. Smirking, Deucalion started sucking and bobbing his head like it was his favorite thing in the world, not even pausing when he gagged a little. Peter felt his breath catch in his chest, and he held tightly to Deucalion’s naked shoulders. “Fuck,” he whispered and Deucalion, that little fucker, smirked without even breaking stride. A few moments later, Peter came with a grunt into Deucalion’s mouth, and Peter felt his knees tremble a little as Deucalion slid all the way down on his cock, swallowing around his cock, and not releasing him until he was soft. Deucalion got slowly to his feet with the stupidest grin on his face.

“Yeah? Yeah?” Peter snarled. “Let’s see what you’re packing, asshole.” He tugged Deucalion’s pants down and laughed a little. Deucalion _was_ bigger. And thicker. Peter wrapped his hand around Deucalion’s cock and _squeezed_ gently before he gave it a few long strokes. “You may be bigger, but-” Deucalion didn’t even give him any warning; just shoved him to his knees and shoved his dick in Peter’s mouth.

“And you say _I’m_ loquacious…” Peter dragged his teeth gently along Deucalion’s shaft and the other jerked. “Not nice, Peter.” Peter smirked bobbed his head, sucking a little. “Good to see that mouth has other talents…” Pulling off, Peter tugged Deucalion’s hips until the other turned, and Peter shoved him forward a little so he had to brace himself on the rough wood of the cabin. After licking his lips a little, Peter leaned forward, spread Deucalion’s cheeks, and began licking at the sensitive skin. “Oh, fuck me!” Deucalion gasped a few moments later. Peter pulled back enough to say, “Oh, I plan to. But later.” He went back to eating Deucalion’s hole as he reached his hand around and began to stroke him. Deucalion gasped shoving his head into the wood, breathing hard. Peter slid his tongue into that tight hole, listening as the other boy gasped above him, hips canting. It was too easy. He came faster than Peter had, his seed spilling onto the ground at his feet, some of it splashing onto the cabin. Peter didn’t let up until Deucalion hissed, his cock super sensitive.

“You win that one…” He finally managed as Peter helped him tug his short back up. Peter kissed his shoulder.

“Midnight hike?” Peter asked. Deucalion nodded a little as Peter tugged up his own shorts.

“Meet by the mess hall?” Deucalion asked, and Peter kissed his cheek.

“See you there!” He said and rushed to the main path, jumping on his younger nephew, Derek, who was trying to sneak off with some other kids to do fuck only knew what.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i have no excuses for this one. i mean... i just was watching deucalion yell about being the demon wolf and it so reminded me of peter at the end of 3a and the whole 'i was always the alpha!' so yeah.  
> ~~~  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://acederekmchaleinski.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, this was super unbeta'd. ^___^


End file.
